Wilson Fever
by menolly-au
Summary: When House is told that Wilson is wandering around the hospital naked, he goes to investigate and gets more than he bargained for. House/Wilson. A fic written for Sick!Wilson camp on LJ.


**Written for camp Sick!Wilson on LJ - the 'Nekkid Feverish Wilson challenge' :)**

"House, you need to do something about Wilson."

House looked up at his third and fourth most annoying fellows. Chase and Thirteen were standing in the doorway, close, shoulders almost touching. Their opening gambit made no sense. Nobody ever asked House to 'do something' about Wilson, Wilson 'did things' (usually badly) about House.

He looked back down to his important work (Zombies from Outer Space, level 15, the one where the Zombies dressed up in nun outfits. House was having fun cutting their heads off.)

"Busy."

"Wilson is wandering around the hospital."

Foolhardy. (Cuddy might spot him and descend like a vulture, claws outstretched, to drag him off to the clinic) but hardly life threatening. Certainly nothing worth leaving Zombies From Outer Space at this important juncture.

"He's naked."

The little figure on the screen stopped its frenetic and bloody efforts with the power axe and perished as zombies piled into the room and tore it limb from limb

House stared at Thirteen.

"Naked?"

"Naked."

He got to his feet and limped off as quickly as a middle aged cripple with chronic pain could limp.

"Clinic." Thirteen yelled after him and he paused but then bravely continued on. Some things were worth it.

Chase sighed, sank down into House's chair and fished fifty dollars out of his pocket.

"I knew that would get his attention," Thirteen said smugly. "Couldn't get down there fast enough."

"Well, I wouldn't want to be you when he finds out that he isn't naked."

"He might be by the time House gets there."

* * *

><p>House told himself he wasn't disappointed when he found Wilson standing in the lobby near the clinic, decidedly not naked. He was, after all, without pants, and that was something. And judging from the way Wilson was leaning on the clinic reception desk, giggling, there was hope for something more.<p>

"House, do something!" Cuddy appeared from nowhere and hissed at him. House wondered when he had become the 'go to' guy for Wilson related problems. Cuddy was here, why hadn't _she_done something? He reflected that it could be the fact that Wilson was showing off a rather shapely pair of legs and tantalising glimpses of his boxers beneath his shirt tails. Indeed there did seem to be an unusual number of female members of staff hanging around, all watching Wilson with no-one intervening.

"What do you want me to do Cuddy? Get you guys a room somewhere? He's pantless, Wilson does that sometimes, enjoy the show."

"House! House! Over here, House! Come on over here! I _need_you."

Wilson waved his arms around theatrically. House looked around at the smiling audience and sighed.

"You're going to owe me big time for this, Wilson."

He limped over to his friend, observing the flushed cheeks and the bright eyes. Not drunk or stoned then, a fever. He put a hand on Wilson's forehead, trying to gauge his temperature.

"Ah, feels so good House, so cool, your hand is so soft."

Wilson leaned into him, throwing his arms around House in a hug.

Over Wilson's shoulder House observed Cuddy grinning widely and there was a mass movement of cell phones being brought out to preserve this moment for posterity. He scowled at them.

"Don't you people have somewhere to be, sick people to care for, paper to push, bedpans to clean?"

"Oh House, don't be cross, don't yell." Wilson looked up at him, eyes welling with tears, still hanging onto House. "Please don't be angry, I don't want you to be angry. Don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you, you moron. You have a fever Wilson, you're delirious, we have to get you into a bed." House tried to extricate himself from Wilson's octopus like grasp.

"Great House, let's go to bed." Wilson pushed himself away a couple of paces and started fumbling with his shirt buttons, looking down at his fingers owlishly, his eyes obviously unable to focus on the task.

"No, Wilson! Not here!" House lunged for him but Wilson skipped out of his reach with a laugh and, apparently growing tired of messing with the buttons, ripped his shirt off.

"No, no, House, let me do it. I know you like to watch."

House groaned and looked around again, the situation was becoming desperate, Wilson was down to his boxers and undershirt and he was trying to wrestle the latter over his head.

"Cuddy, little help here please!"

She came over, pushing a wheelchair, laughing.

"What's the matter House, has he exposed your little secret?"

"You're hilarious Cuddy, shall we stand around cracking jokes while Wilson's brain, what he has left of it, boils? We can do that if you want but I thought you might want to get him some treatment before you have a totally naked Department head in your foyer."

"Too late..." Cuddy stared over his shoulder and House turned to see Wilson had succeeded in getting his undershirt off and was now putting his hands on his boxers, about to push them down.

"Wilson, no!" House roared.

Wilson looked at him puzzled, his head cocked to one side, rather like an adorable puppy.

"Whassa matter House? You wanna do it, okay, come on, come and get me."

Wilson put his hands on his hips and struck a pose, ruining the effect by giggling.

"Cuddy..." House looked at her desperately but she was too busy laughing to be of any help.

"Hey House? I don't feel so good..." Wilson wavered in place and then slid to the floor, collapsing in a heap.

House noted with a mixture of relief and disappointment that he still had his boxers on.

* * *

><p>House stood beside Wilson's bedside, looking down at the sleeping man. His fever abated Wilson had been left to sleep it off, tucked into this quiet private room.<p>

House went over to the door and shut it, then he returned to the bed and laid down on it, spooning up behind Wilson, arms around his warm body.

Wilson stirred and looked back at him.

"It's okay Wilson, you had a fever but it's broken now. Get some sleep."

Wilson shifted back closer to him.

"I didn't do anything stupid did I? "

House kissed the back of his neck.

"No, Wilson you didn't do anything wrong, no-one suspected a thing."

The End


End file.
